


Skaia Falls AM

by Furcula



Category: Homestuck, King falls am
Genre: Alternate universe - King Falls AM, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furcula/pseuds/Furcula
Summary: Good evening, you are listening to Skaia Falls AM, that's 660 on the radio dial and tonight we've got a great show planned just for you.Featuring slow burn romance, Supernatural creatures, alien abduction and two bros chillin' in a radio station, five feet apart 'cause they're not gay.But seriously, they're not.





	Skaia Falls AM

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter, very short, i know. I'm just tasting the waters but tell me if you want me to continue.

 

Dirk: Good evening everyone and welcome to Skaia Falls AM, that's 660 on radio dial, i am your humble host Dirk English, my producer John Egbert is here with me for my first night on the show-

John : Hi everyone! Happy to be here!

Dirk: so John, since it's my first day in Skaia Falls and i must admit i don't know much about this place, what do i have to know about this lovely little town of yours before packing off my luggage?

John: for one, you're right to say this town is lovely, it really is. Great view, fresh air, nice neighbours. It's a quiet little town like you expect to find in the middle the mountains,well except for the high amount of supernatural activities of course.

Dirk: of cours- wait. The what?

John: supernatural activities.

Dirk : sure. Okay. So i did hear you right the first time. I'll bite. What do you mean by that?

John: oh you know, werewolves, ufo sightings, apparitions..

Dirk: you mean ghosts?

John: APPARITIONS, you should remember that, Dirk, they don't like it when we call them the g-word .

Dirk: * _coughs_ * alright ,i see. You're serious about all of this.

John: of course i am.

Dirk: hmm. Yeah okay, you know what, listeners? Tell us what you think, what should we know about Skaia falls? Give us a call at 413 279 3858 or tweet about the show using the #SkaiaFallsAM and we'll answer as soon as possible.

John: Oh hey, looks like there's already someone calling.

Dirk: Line two you are live on Skaia Falls AM, good evening.

...: Hi, welcome to Skaia Falls, Dirk !

Dirk: thank you very much, who am i speaking to?

John: oh hi, jade! How's it going?

Jade: hi, John! It's going alright, thank you for asking! I'm actually driving home right now, it's dead quiet at this hour. Haven't seen anyone except this huge dog that crossed the road earlier.

Dirk: a lost dog? Wait, why are you even out at this hour?

Jade: no reason, my sleeping schedule is a mess, and sometimes driving at two am helps me fall back go sleep. Plus i have you, now, to keep me company.

John: and we'll be here every night, you can count on us, harley!

Dirk: was there a reason you called, Jade ?

Jade: oh! Right! I just wanted to tell you, you definetly must go taste Jane Crocker's pastries, she has a bakery downtown and everything in there is delicious !

John: Mmmmmm she's right, man. Especially her muffins, oh god... They're awesome.

Dirk: i'll be sure to check it out then.

Jade: woAH HEY! * _tire noises_ *

John: jade are you okay? What's happening. 

Jade: oh no ... Don't worry about me, hehe. I just felt dizzy for a moment here.

Dirk: be careful on the road.

Jade: yeah i know i know

John: make sure you get home safe, okay?

Jade: yeah, i will, plus i have to clean all this blood.

Dirk: blood?!

Jade: it's nothing, just the big dog earlier, i think it's been a long time since he's seen anyone and he got a little excited. But he was nice! He just bit me, i'm sure he didn't mean it, it's not even that deep.

John: jade, go home now and take care of yourself, what are you even still doing on the road??

Jade: i'm on my way, geez. I'm okay, John, though it's very sweet that you're so worried. But i'm fine, i've got a same huge hound at home, remember?

John: i know but still. It could be carrying deseases.

Jade: nothing a good sleep won't fix, i'm a tough woman.

John: hah, i know you are, Jade.

Jade: good night, boys

John: Good night, jade.

Dirk: good night,jade.

Beeeeeeep

John: Man, i hope that wasn't a werewolf she ran into.

Dirk: are you serious?

John:. . .

Dirk: no, i know, my mistake, of course you are.

John: you should have looked up this town before coming here, Dirk.  You would have been warned.

Dirk: but the whole town being into this? How insane IS that?

John: says the guy who's wearing anime shades indoors, at night-

Dirk: okay now-

John: - I don't think you're very qualified to judge our level of insanity, Dirk.

Dirk: i'm not wearing these for protection, we can both agree they're useless, i'm wearing them for fashion purposes obviously.

John : . . .

Dirk: Come on.

John: yeah that's fair.

Dirk: i know, they're awesome. Anyway, don't we have a special guest tomorrow night?

John: You're right, we do! I've never met her before, her name is Roxy Lalonde, she's been in town for a few weeks now and she's opening a new game store. Si that's what we're going to talk about next time.

Dirk: nice. Well, folks, you heard the man,de will be back tolorrto with a guest and hope you will be there with us.

John: that was King Falls AM, your early morning radio show and 660 on the radio dial, goodnight King Falls, and see you tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
